Ranma Shattered Unverse
by duskrider
Summary: Ranma soul is fragmented and split into different world and now it is up to the gang to see if they can survive in new worlds trying to find all the soul fragments in time what happened to the Ranmas in these new worlds and can the gang stand seeing Ranma's different sides changed by a new way in the world and can they deal with there feelings for these new Ranma, and how they end
1. Prolog

Summary: Ranma's soul is fragmented and split into different world and now it is up to the gang to see if they can survive in new worlds trying to find all the soul fragments in time what happened to the Ranmas (yes more than one) in these new worlds and can the gang stand seeing Ranma's different sides changed by a new way in the world and can they deal with there feelings for these new Ranmas and how their stories end.

Disclaimer: Do not own Ranma 1/2

Prolog- Shattered Mirror

Today was a unusual day for Ranma maybe better than most others as Kuno has been put into a mental hospital (finally), he was eating at Ucchan's with the rest of the Tendo household (Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, and Genma.), the amazons (Shampoo, and Cologne) and the peace was still here because everyone was on a truce (don't think it will last tomorrow so may as well enjoy it while it lasts.), nothing could go wrong.

"Ranma, release Shampoo!"

Damnit I just had to say something like that...

"What is it you want Moose." Ranma said to the Chinese male teen talking to a pant nearby the entrance. Looking confused the male amazon put on his glasses and throw a mirror at Ranma, not noticing Cologne's gasp. "Seriously?" He said picking it out of the air non-canny thinking it was like that feather thing again. Than the mirror shattered as Cologne got out of her seat moving to try to stop what was about to happen as Ranma turned grey even his clothes did and blow into the mirror pieces like sand. Unable to process what just happened everyone in the room (except Moose) disappeared in a blinding flash.

"Yes now time to find my dear sweat Shampoo, and tell her the good news." said the delusional hidden weapons master who forgot to check who was in the room with Ranma Saotome after seeing the pigtailed martial artist, when he throw the mirror or this would have been avoided.

***********************************(Inside a white space)******************************************** *******

In a pop everyone who disappeared inside the flash of light (everyone in the restraint but Moose and Ranma) appeared as they looked around.

"Stupid Moose he has doomed us all." Said the old woman named Cologne.

"Great-grandmother what happened to us?" said a confused Shampoo

"Yah, what amazon item did Moose use to get us in this mess." said a annoyed and concerned Nabiki, annoyed at getting involved in one of Moose's plans before finishing her meal, and concerned of her future brother-in-law.

"I don't know how but that idiot boy has recovered a mirror of space and time. When thrown and picked up the mirror divides the targets soul into fragments and sucks them into alternative universes through out space and time." said the wise old woman

"Oh my." Take a guess who said this...

"How did we get here and more importantly how do we get Rachan back." said Ukyo

"The reason why we are here is to see the worlds Ranma is in and turned out while gathering the pieces of son-in-law's soul and only than will we get back to out own world."

"Sounds easy enough." said Akane confidant they can save Ranma.

"But we can not all interfere in the worlds until we get all of Ranma's souls together and only a random groups or single people will be able to gain a body that will best fit into the worlds we are going into."

"How do we gather these soul's" asks Nabiki

"Ranma's others will have to that is for them to complete their part in the world that they go to."

"That sounds too easy..." says Genma

"Once Ranma's souls are gathered and we are back in our world he will be rebuilt and have the memories of all his other versions but this can mess a person up if they are done incorrectly." said Cologne

"How do you know all of this?" asked Nabiki

"How do you think someone becomes as screwed up as Happy did he was thrown a mirror by musk warrior but he had no help getting back together so the one noble man turned...well into Happosai, heck Happosai before the mirror was a lot like son-in-law just more perverted but it was still minor back than." stated Cologne this freaked everyone out at the thought of Ranma becoming anything like Happosai. "But with our help everything should be alright...I think."

************************************************(C hapter end)********************************************** 

I will accept ideas for different era's Ranma could end up in I just need a time, place, or a story, TV show, Manga, or Anime. I may edit it out to make it more interested and there will be death just to warn you.

Also 2 days until I end my poll on my page for my other Ranma fanfiction called "Devil Within"


	2. Naruto's Niisan Arc part 1

DR: Ok this story is going to be a mix of mini-stories tied under the same theme. I will do fan requests but I also want to mix together my own ideas. I will take ideas from the same brand but will have to mess with the plot of the cannon in different ways.

If you want a certain story arc or even one shot put in (depends on your request and if I know enough about the franchises to write about it for more than a chapter)

Warning: there will be OOC Ranma and co. Also in this Arc there will be death, and cursing

Disclaimer I do not Own Ranma1/2 or Naruto (be epic if I did but I sadly don't T_T)

Story Arc Summary: A signal fragment of Ranma's soul become a orphan with the ability to change gender with water tempter, and Ranma is found by Kushina Uzumaki and taken in by her when she saw the skills the body had from only reading a Taijutsu scroll, a ninjutsu scroll, and chakra scroll. Naruto is 11 and they just had graduation but with some major changes, ex. Ranma raised Naruto who is 7 years younger and Sasuke after the Massacre. Dark!Jounin!Sadistic!Powerful!Ranma, Powerful!Naruto, Good!Sasuke, many OOC characters.

Naruto's Niisan Arc- part 1 Meeting

When the light faded away the only people who where visible to most people were Kasumi, Nabiki, Shampoo, and Cologne, but they looked different, Kasumi, Nabiki and Shampoo looked around 17 years old than they were before and Cologne looked like she was in her 30's again (she looks like a taller and buster Shampoo...what you thought I was not going to mess with their age dream on like it is normal in most realities to have a 100 year old mummy on a stick hopping everywhere...well I can think of a few but this is Naruto.)

"I fell weird..." says Shampoo speaking perfect Japanese

"Wow, Shampoo you speak much better Japanese." says Kasumi

"Why am I so short!" says Nabiki

"I feel a hundred years younger," says Cologne stretching to get used to her new body size and shape (6ft vs. 3ft you do the math).

"Oh my, me and Nabiki look about the same age now." says Kasumi

"True I think we need a cover story. We are a group of wonders traveling the world trying to find a new place to live. Shampoo is my daughter as I do not look like a great grandmother, and you two are twin sisters. Everyone got it we do this find the part of Ranma's soul and try to live this thing through no telling what could happen if we died." said Cologne which everyone agrees to quickly.

"Hey what do you think happened to the others." asks a concerned Kasumi

"They must be in a different universe right now so lets just play it safe." said Cologne

"Oh hey boys lookey~ what we've got here?" says a drunk man with a group of 10 others drunk off there ass civilians

"Hey, Rico you think we can have some fun?"

"Sure Kico I need to let some stress off from not finding that fox and his bitch..."

Shampoo and Cologne stepped in front of the Tendo sisters as they are non-combatants.

"Oh my!"

"Oh lookey here Rico they gots guts but weve gots numbers, get dum boyzs!" said the drunk moron

Just than a dark shape jumps in front of the fighting duo facing the crowd and what the group noticed was the pig-tail.

"S'up dumbass." says a casual familiar voice.

"Ranma, look here boys now weve got to get laid and kill the fox's protector." says a drunk moron

"You know I was just going to break a bone or two but now you've done and ruined my good mood." the now identified Ranma as he vanished from sight and reappear smashing one of there faces against a wall making everyone flinch as the head was smashed like a balloon. "As a jounin you _civilians_ are charged with attempted Rape, attempted murder against a ninja of your own village, and you've threated my Otouto. Punishment is death, enjoy your massacre." says Ranma casually sporting a vicious smirk and predatory gleam.

_"Oh my I have never seen Ranma like this ever! He even took a life so casually!?" thinks Kasumi_

_"Is this really Ranma? There is no way the old loveable jock would ever do something like this...right?" thinks Nabiki_

_"Hmmm it seems things work differently in this world, we must act with caution other wise we will make Ranma kill us..." thinks Cologne_

_"...Airen what has happened to you..." sadly thinks Shampoo wondering what she can do to help._

"S-Stay back fox's bitch!" Says a villager backing up

"Sigh why does it always have to come down to this...and this is such a nice jacket good thing red hides the blood..." Says Ranma as he stepped into the light looking around 18, with a tight black tee-shirt, red sleeve-less jacket with the kanji 'Nightmares' on the back, red nin-pants, and black sandals. On his right check is a scare from a knife wound, his blue eyes looking coldly at the crowd as they charge at him thinking there is more of us than him. His waist length pigtail fluttering in the wing as he sidesteps a clumsy punch catching the arm and breaking it with a loud SNAP! He pulls out a kunai from his jacket stabbing the man in the eyes making the others winch and look away felling ill never truly seen killing up close like this before.

Doing a quick hand sign as he shouts; "Doton: Tsuchi Kairō" covering the civilians in a dome of earth and aiming his head at the hole on top standing there does a hand sign and shouts "Katon: Hibashiri!" He spats out five rings of fire before doing more handsigns and shouting out, "Fūton: Kami Oroshi" making people scream as they were trapped in a earth prison burning alive as the younger of the four throw up their launch at the smell of burning human flesh.

Jumping down lightly with the fire and scream at the background the four of them look at him with worry unsure what to make of this new murderous Ranma. When a man in a boar mask appeared.

"Ranma Uzumaki, what have you got to say for your self."

"Oh the usual I was going out to by my brother a birthday cake and the lady tried to poison it again. Than while heading back home to see if I can beak a cake for my little brother, I come across a group of rapist and did the only thing I though was perfectly natural I burned them alive. Sooo you finally get laid P-chan, or still pumping the pipe?" says Ranma casually like he was talking about the weather making people's jaws drop at how much cruder this Ranma was.

"There was some well respected bussness men in that fire."

"Well that's there own fault when you get drunk and your friend says let's rape someone you slap them upside the head call them a dumbass and leave. Perfectly natural response, but when you say "great idea" you're just asking to get barbequed." Pointing over to the makeshift 'barbeque' still on fire minus the screams of torment. "Your welcome to try to get a statement from those 'good' people but they are a bit...brunt."

"You ass hole fox lover! Prepare to get arrested by the power of the counsel!" said the boar masked man as the group of four got nervous, thinking Ranma was getting arrested as the boy just laughed.

"Wow someone here has a screw lose. You and I both know that only the Hokage has power over me and I was doing my job for him. So unless I mistaken and suddenly yoooouuu got promoted to the village leader you have no power over me and can shove it where the sun don't shine. Besides I already read the minds of _everyone_ here before I jumped down to get a view on the situation and all I heard was the thoughts of wanabe rapists, and a few travelers from _elsewhere_ here to find a good humble honest life not as sex dolls now if you excuses me I'm going to make sure these lovely ladies are alright while you go and do what ever piggy does." says Ranma looking pointing at the girls saying with his eyes 'explanation later,' as they looked nervously at them.

As the ANBU left, Ranma looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow saying. "Sssooo you're hear to collect my soul which is apparently a fragment of some other dude named Ranma's soul what got screwed up and fucked sideways by a magic mirror...Ok need a place to stay there is free room at my apartment building and Naruto-kun could use a friend or two around before I kick the bucket." This makes everyone face plant.

"How can you be so casual about this Ranma!" shouted Nabiki

"Simple I'm a ninja I wasn't really expecting to live to old age anyway besides who want to live forever. As the Nara say it is tooo Troublesome." says a passive Ranma, "Also get used to death it happens a lot in this world and never leave each other alone go in pairs or at least with one fighter this is the red-light district."

"Wait son-in-law you mean that-"

"Yep I barbecued those fuckers alive to get you used to death, were ninja not movie stars here. Sides I wanted to test that jutsu combo on someone anyway."

"...You are very unlike the Ranma we know."

"Get used to it this is the mult-verse expect some weird as shit to go down."

****************(Chapter End)********************************************** *********************************

Ok I introduced Ranma who has grown up lived a rough life, takes care of his younger siblings, is slightly insane but all ninja in Naruto at attest a bit off. He has lived in the bad part of town all his life. Was raised by the Red Death, and Yellow Flash for a few years before her death, with the help of the other ninja over the years toughing up in a world where it is kill or be killed, that takes down people who plan on doing bad stuff to them and he is a jounin so expect him to be strong.

I warned you also the story arcs will be mixed up in the story so read the chapter name if you want to know which mini-story within this story each chapter is apart of. Please review and tell me what you think if you have a story arc you want written tell me what it is based on, what characters should I use to help that Ranma, the pairing, and anything else you want put in it. Next chapter I'm going to do a fan arc so please review or pm me ideas.


	3. Knight of the Sun Arc part 1

DR: I know it's been a while but on 7/5/13 I finally got 10 votes in one option! The winner *drum roll* is...Sailor Moon!

As promised I will now be doing a sailor moon arc and in 2 weeks (7/19/13) my 3rd arc story will be the one with the highest number of votes except for Naruto and Sailor Moon as I want the arcs that run side by side to be in different worlds so I'm less likely to screw up my plot by mixing them up.

I thought to myself you know there is a sailor for every known planet out there and yet there is nothing about the sun and than I thought why make it a standard warrior for that planet and since stars and planets are two different things why not have a totally different warrior for that place.

Knight of the Sun Arc part 1- Sol the Knight of the Sun

Warning: Very OOC Ranma who is different thanks to his memories of his past life mixing with his present causing mild insanity. Also it has been years like when I was 6 or so since I even watched Sailor Moon so I'm using wikis, and fanfictions to help me make the characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon that appear in this chapter.

Remember if you don't like you don't have to read. Please review what you think of this.

*************************************(Enter Chapter)****************************************** ******************************

A flash of light in the forest leaving a woman carrying a spatula, and a man crying a river. (Yes I am evil welcome team 2 Ukyo the Battle Chief, and Soun of the Stormy Tears!)

"Whhaaa! Where are my daughters!" cried the man

"Sigh, they must be with one of the others." stated Ukyo

"Oh no my baby girls lost and alone!" cried the man

"You know other than Kasumi and Nabiki we are all martial artists and Ranma-honey would never let anything happen to them." said Ukyo

"...Since when were you so short?" asked the man just noticing Ukyo's new size (unless he was drunk and seeing things again he could have sworn she was taller.)

"What are you talking about I'm-" She sees her reflection in a nearby river and notices she is 11 years old. "EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?"

************************(a short while latter)******************************************* *********************************

The duo after Ukyo got over her new age (hey she has seen some strange stuff you think de-ageing is strange she has already heard about the aging mushrooms and her fiancé changes genders with water.) they walked into the city of Tokyo glade that they didn't end up in a place they have no clue about.

*********************(Arc 1 universe)***************************************** ***********************************************

"Achoo!"

"You four alright?" asked Ranma the Nightmare

"I think someone's talking about us." says Shampoo with her improvement on langue from dimensional travel as not to irate the natives of the new worlds they travel to. (And the writer for having to write it).

"Must be someone who owns me money." says Nabiki

"Anyway welcome to my home!" says the older brother of Naruto

********************(Arc 2 universe)***************************************** ************************************************** 

*Shiver* "Why do I feel like the devil is talking about me?" asked Ukyo

Soun just shrugs.

"How do we find Ranma?" asked Soun

They enter the city and see a explosion off in the distance.

"I vote we fallow the trail of destruction." Ukyo states blandly

*KABOOM!*

"I second that."

The two martial artists sprint off into the distance and come across...what the fuck is this?

"Don't tell me...we're in a magic girl world!" shouts Soun having been forced to watch magical girls by his daughters for years like most families are forced to watch TV shows against there will.

"How can they fight in skirts so short?" asked Ukyo as she would be modified having to fight in a out fit that practically flashes someone every time they move. 'I mean what kind of pervert would design a fighting outfit that has so much skin exposed?'

**************(Arc 1 universe)***************************************** ************************************************** *****

"Achoo! I wonder what that was. Oh well I better get to Naruto-kun's party." stated the Toad Sage as he giggled perversely as he thought about finally corrupting his student's brother.

With Ranma...

"Why do I feel like beating up a old freak?" asked Ranma as the group with him sweatdroped that something's never changed. No matter what universe there will always be some form of pervert.

*****************(Across the multiverse people randomly sneeze.)****************************************** ********************

**************(Back to story before I break the multiverse, earlier)*************************************** ***************

Back to the battle there was five girls teenage facing some kind of alien creature humanoid but taller than most around 9ft tall with red skin, and white armor in it's hand was a person who appeared to age rapidly.

"Stop right there. For harming that person you will face the wrath of the moon!"

"Hmmm so this is what is here to fight me...girls in mini-skirts...WHAT THE HELL KIND OF PLANET IS THIS!" said a ferrous alien feeling insulted as the protectors of this this world sent out little girls to fight him

"What's that! Your so dead!" said Sailor Mars firing a fireball at the alien who casually back handed it causing a explosion as the person in his hands turned to dust horrifying the sailors.

"You fiend! Take this!" said Sailor Jupiter using her Jupiter Thunder to launch a ball of lightning at the alien only for it to disappear and reappear behind her and as Jupiter heard clapping behind her turned around and was backhanded by the red being.

"Bravo, that might have had put a dent in my armor but the charge time too way too long." the red alien smirked figuring the true protectors of this world would be here soon and a most glorious battle would be underway for his Lordship.

"Just who is this guy!" asks Sailor Venus helping Jupiter up

"Oh did I forget my manners? Silly me the name is Shu, Warrior of Dry Air. Now die." He pushed his hand out and launched a wave of air traveling at top speeds at the Sailor Scouts as the wall of silence appeared before them shielding them from the impact.

As the dust cleared Sailor Saturn has arrived.

"I see there are more of you skirts around? Who the fuck made armor that shields so little?" asked the alien making the sailor sweat drop as Sailors Neptune and Uranus had arrived along with Pluto.

"Hey it comes with the powers!" said Mars pissed off by this guy.

"...So this was not a fashion choice? Damn it all why can't we have warriors running around in short skirt on my planet!" asked Shu to the sky crying anime tears as everyone who heard him face faulted.

Yes ladies and gentlemen he has gotten over the fact he is fighting skirts and now made a connection many males across the multiverse wonder at times.

"Mars Fire!" shouted out sailor mars using the chance to attack the crying dry air warrior. As the fire was about to hit him the air around him picked up and protected him.

"Oh almost forgot where suppose to kill each other now." said Shu making everyone sweatdrop at how bipolar this guy was at times than he pushed both hands out launching a wave of air the sailor dodged and than launched their own attacks causing the seen to be covered in dust and smoke.

"Now that speed just sucked I mean is this the biggest threat this planet can through at us what's next?" asked the alien yards away from where he was standing than catching a rose out of the air.

"You will not harm Sailor Moon fiend!" said a man in a mask and Tuxedo

"Tuxedo Kamen!" said the girls

"...You have got to be shitting me this is the only male member of your team...he looks gay to me." stated Shu not impressed with what he saw as he sense this human watching since the start with those other humans that's energy felt stronger than normal but not like the others. Hell this guy was weaker than all the others around here making him the damsel in distress in the aliens mind.

"How dear you fiend!" shouted Tuxedo Kamen insulted that someone messed up his preface to the fair sex again! (it seems he has read enough sailor moon Fanfic to hear about some of that yoai stuff involving him, I feel your pain man.) He throws another rose only for it to go though a after image of the alien and said alien punching him in the back of the head sending him flying.

"Bitch please!" the red being inwardly saying 'I always wanted to stay that!'

"Tuxedo Kamen!" shouted his lover, Sailor Moon inwardly saying 'Not again!'

"Is it just me our is he getting more useless?" asked Sailor Pluto out loud as she always felt that Momo never pulled his weight I mean where was he most of the battles lately and she felt that Sailor Moon could do better. However no one heard her and the few who did in the outers had to agree.

*******************(On the roof)********************************************* *********************************-

"That's it we have to help them." said Ukyo bringing out her battle spatula but Soun held her back

"That's not the best idea. With your current body you would only be a liability in this battle."

"But someone has to help them!" pointing over at what's left of the battle field that happened in minutes.

*****************(Back on the battle field)******************************************** ***************************

The alien was able to knock out first Sailor Pluto feeling like she was the most experienced based on her stance. Than took out Mars by shattering her knee, and Jupiter by hitting her with a car. Than he took out Saturn by sucking the air out of her lungs and hitting her upside the head. Than he took out the other scouts in seconds leaving only Sailor Moon.

She was scared by refused to back down as the planet's fate was resting on her shoulders.

"And than there was one." Taking a step a flash of light appeared blinding the people looking in that direction of the battle field.

"I'm sorry but this planet is under my protection. I simply can't let some random alien kill it's protectors." As they regained there ability to see they saw in the middle of the field was a man with golden blond hair in a pig-tail reaching mid-back and pale blue eyes. He was in white armor with a red cape, on his forehead was a symbol that looked like the sun.

"Who the hell are you!" shouted the alien as he could tell this man was different from the other so-called warriors, this man's aura was so powerful it radiated light in away he has only seen once in his life.

"I go by many names but you may call me Sol for right now I always liked that name much better than some of the other names I've been given. Now I must give you two choices, you can leave right now and live, or you will die here." Stated the man, as the sailors started to wake up and heal from the man's presence they looked at him.

'Is that? It can't be!?' thought the princess of Pluto

'Wow this guy just scared the red one with just specking alone! But why does he fell so familiar?' though Sailor Moon

'This man's aura fells so warm and safe...' blushed Saturn as she though about how she felt

"Like hell man!" shouted the alien disappearing only to reappear with the man tilting to the side an inch making the red being miss as he was shocked.

"Death it is." Faster than they could see the man grabbed the red being by the throat and said, "Solar Inferno." The red alien didn't even have time to scream as he was incarnated and turned to ashes in seconds. He looked at the gob smacked Sailors before he glowed and suddenly a 11 year old with black hair in a pig-tail and pale blue eyes was where the man stood.

"Now if you don't mind may we talk somewhere more private?" asked the 11 year old

"Wait who are you brat!" shouted Mars in confusion that lead to anger

"Oh don't use that lip on me missy! I'm way older than you could even process! Just call me Ranma when I'm like this and lets get out of here before the media arrives and starts taking pictures." the 11 year old said as he started flying in mid-air away as the sailors fallowed him confuse.

************************(the roof)********************************************* ***********************

"Ranma-honey..." stated a shocked Ukyo than she started discreetly roof hopping after them wanting to know what happened to Ranchan as Soun cried about Ranma turning into a chibi and the schools never being joined.

***********************(Author Note)********************************************* *************************************

DR: sorry this took so long to write but I had some ideas to tie in at the last second and had to set the stage for them. Yes Ranma turned form a older man into 11 year old will be explained next along with what or who Sol really is.


	4. Notice Sorry

DR: OK it is official I'm ending this fic.

Before you get the pitchforks and tourchs I'm going to say why I did this.

1) I really can't think of any decent Ranma Fanfic crossovers that won't bleed together too much in story and pilot.

2) Nightmare Ranma and Sol Ranma are getting there own fanfics eventually. I like them but with the way I'm writing this I would not explore them as much as I would like to.

To tell you the truth I planed on having Nightmare Ranma fight snake face and the revived Hokages while knocking out the real Hokage and locking him up somewhere during the exams and leaving it at that after being put in a coma but alive. But I can't do that anymore there is so much potential I'll be wasting with Nightmare. With Sol I lost inspiration as I don't really do Sailor Moon but with the way things were going I could not logically expand upon him the way I want to. Also when I thought of may plans and the way this story was going to go it would not really make sense. One he would die and be reborn and said to have done so before countless times but if that was the case I could have gotten them the fragment before the events of Sailor Moon.

3) I really want to make a Alucard version of Ranma for the next one but I have no were to go with that so that would end and kill the story without the notice.

4) If you want to try you hand on these versions of Ranma be my guest just contact me so we can talk out the story plan

5) All my Ranma's are too overpowered! I mean really Sol just waved his hand and killed the guy that was beating all the other Sailors with ease. Nightmare was able to use a combo of jutsu for shits and giggles because he was annoyed by people.

Sorry but I have no where to go with combining the stories but if I split the versions of Ranma I thought of apart than this may work out just yet. Also this will lead to a better bunch of stories


	5. Important Notice

**In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others. **

I got a message from a fellow writer gamelover41592 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

I got this info from a good writer I know and support as such until this is over this may be my last post on or for Fanfic until it is sorted out. I'm sorry but for now this is only one of the things effecting me between my AP classes and a minor College class

By not writing Fanfic this is my way of protesting and hopefully motivate others into looking into this.

Once this is over I will return there is no maybe about this but if it does pass well duskrider signing off...perhaps for the final time.


	6. Notice I'm back!

Victory or so it seems!

Looks like we won this round against the threat to the web.

From what I heard from one of my reviewers in Grim Tales: World of Z

As that was the story she reviewed the answer too I will work on it first

I would have done this sooner but between clubs, moving across town, some college prep classes, and starting a student run organization I have not been having much free time and the time I did have was time I spent with my little brother. Hell I'm still moving just remembered I need to write this message just to let the others know what I know.

However this may or may not be true so any info you can find and post on one of my stories or PM me with I will thank who ever did this.

Probably won't be able to post until next Sunday so I'll work on as many stories as I can during this time including some challenges I would like to take up.

The only for sure story I'm working on for the week is Grim Tales: World of Z as thanks to the reviewer who gave me this information.

I just hope you all like it.

And finally props to all the new reviews, favs, and followers.

You guys rock! Long live fanfiction!


End file.
